role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Hotwire
Hotwire (ホットワイヤー Hottowaiyā) is a Decepticon criminal and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Hotwire shouldn’t be taken at face value... Sure, he’s a money hungry arms dealer with a list of black-market contacts that would impress even Swindle, but don’t think for a moment he isn’t loyal to the Decepticon cause. He’s dedicated to his family, just as much as his bottom line. History Debut: Red Energon Heist Hotwire and his partner-in-crime Deadheat had recently been spotted at Los Angeles where the two 'Cons had reportedly stolen some Red Energon to make them stronger and faster. As Prowl and Grimlock chased them down, Deadheat and Hotwire then fought back, speeding fast and shooting at the two 'Bots. Hotwire dashed quickly and then got out Liege Pistol and quickly shot at Grimlock; to which Grimlock responded with by stomping down, releasing a shockwave of energy to slam against Hotwire, sending him crashing against the ground. Hotwire then leaped up and fired his Retriban Beam Gun against Prowl, to which Prowl then dodged some rounds, then shooting Firelance Launcher at Hotwire's face. Grimlock in a show of his sheer strength then grabbed Deadheat and threw him at Hotwire, causing the two to collide and fall over, defeated. Deadheat was knock out unconscious and was then arrested by Prowl and Grimlock. However, Deadheat and Hotwire would turn out to be the least of Prowl and Grimlock's problems... Abilities & Arsenal * Praetor Pulse Blaster: '''Hotwire's '''Praetor Pulse Blaster is a long-range plasma weapon he uses when an Autobot has really browned him off — its Selective Vendetta S-tech envelops his foe in a plasma field which drains power from their shields so he can shoot them with his Liege Pistols. * Liege Pistol: '''The '''Liege Pistols which Hotwire carries for close encounters include Stand-Off S-tech, delivering a jolt of electricity that knocks his enemies backwards so they can't get close enough to hit him. Since Hotwire sells a lot of armaments, he probably uses them on dissatisfied customers as often as Autobots. * Retriban Beam Gun: '''For repairs, Hotwire possesses a '''Retriban Beam Gun, useful for when he finds a customer who might not live long enough to buy any of his stock of weapons. The gun's Energon Bond S-tech establishes a subatomic bond between the wielder and the target, which gradually repairs the target over a period of time. Presumably Hotwire adds this service as an extra charge to his invoices. * Heist Healer: '''Hotwire can '''improve his repairing ability. * '''Getaway Evade: '''Hotwire can deflect most incoming attacks. * '''Damage Deceptor: '''Hotwire can reflect a proportion of damage back at his attacker, thanks to a reflection system he bought on the black market. Trivia * His active subsystem is "Reactive Programming"; every use of the Retriban Beam Gun has a chance to remove a movement-impairing effect from them. * Hotwire was first revealed during Jagex’s Twitch live stream on May 13th, 2014. It was also revealed that he would be one of the three starting Decepticons you can choose, alongside Rampartand Drive-By. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Video Game Character Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Decepticons Category:Aliens Category:Cybertronians Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)